


Instinctual Choices

by amaronith



Series: Instinctual Choices [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Multi, Polynein (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: Fjord didn't like admitting it, but the incident with the orcs had left him shaken, both worried for his friends and furious that other orcs woulddareto touch what was his.And then there was the mess with the two demons, and Fjord felt like he was losing his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I started writing this some time after episode 55.... And I only just finished this now. Whoops? I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Tagging is weirdish, sorry, so the "pairings" are only for the people who boned in this fic.
> 
> Thanks to madnessiseverything for help with Caleb's Zemnian.

Fjord didn't like admitting it, but the incident with the orcs had left him shaken, both worried for his friends and furious that other orcs would _dare_ to touch what was his.

And then there was the mess with the two demons, and Fjord felt like he was losing his mind.

They stayed in the cave to sleep, Caduceus needing the rest more than any of them, but Fjord couldn't sleep, the itch and fury under his skin, his instincts - all of them screaming at him that _other people_ had harmed what was his.

“Fjord,” Caleb murmured, voice thick and rough with sleep and upset. “You should rest.”

“I know. I just. I keep thinking about everything that happened, and I think I have a way to protect everyone.”

Caleb blinked at him and sat up, blue eyes sharp in a face soft with sleep. “What do you mean?”

“I mean-” Fjord cut himself off with a sigh. “I mean it's weird orc shit, but it just might be enough to keep you all safe.”

“From what? Those demons?”

“Maybe? I don't know, this is-” Fjord wrapped his arms around himself. “This is instincts and shit. I know how it is _supposed_ to work, in theory, because it's what my blood is telling me. Will it actually keep you safe from mind control? Maybe. I've never done it before.”

“What are you talking about?” Jester asked, rolling over to face them.

“Fjord thinks he has a way to protect us in case something like those demons happens again.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Do it!”

Jester's cry seemed to rouse Beau and Caduceus, bringing everyone's attention to Fjord as Caleb sighed and sent up a cluster of Dancing Lights.

Caduceus yawned. “Maybe tell us what it is, first?”

“Orcs have something that… it translates to 'bonding bite’, basically? I bite you, you have my Mark, and it means you're under my protection. The more folks with my Mark, it means the stronger I am, and the less likely orcs and folks who know orc stuff are gonna think twice about messing with us.”

Beau watched him for a long moment. “What's the part you're not telling us?”

Fjord flushed with shame at being called out. “... it's usually reserved for mates.”

“So. You give us this bite, and it says you're this total super strong dude who is sleeping with all of us?” Jester asked, leaning in closer to Fjord. 

Fjord nodded. “It should also give you… uh. Strength. Against mind control. And make you harder to hit. Because you're mine. And-” Fjord ran a hand over his hair in frustration. “Listen, orcs can take multiple mates and it shows off how strong they are, but this is also a 'for life’ situation, okay? These benefits don't go away until I die for good. And if I lose one of you…” Fjord couldn't stop the pained whine that escaped his throat. 

Caduceus reached out a hand and gripped Fjord's shoulder, his thumb stroking the side of Fjord's neck. “It's all right, Mr. Fjord. We're all still here.”

“What about Nott's husband?” Jester asked, looking toward the little goblin woman. “What happens to him if Nott gets bitten by you?”

“I'll Mark him too when we rescue him,” Fjord said, honestly. “If that's something he's okay with.”

Beau held up her hands. "Wait. Everyone just hold on a minute. Fjord, if we do this whole Mark scar thing, do we need to, like, have sex with you for real, or...?" She looked uncomfortable, and Fjord felt his stomach clench with anxiety.

"I mean, not really, no? Like, Beau, if you suddenly decide you wanna fuck me, I'm not gonna turn you down? But, uh, to sell the whole Mark thing to everyone else the most you need to do after getting my Mark is smell like me, and that just means, like, a hug good morning."

Jester clapped her hands together. "That's so cute, Fjord!"

Beau looked thoughtful. "Just so you know, dude? If I did suddenly decide that I wanted to fuck dudes, you would be my first choice to ride into the sunset."

Fjord could feel himself blushing. "That's. Weirdly the nicest thing I think anyone has ever said to me."

"I mean, it's never gonna happen ever, but, you know. I trust you," Beau shrugged, punching Fjord's shoulder lightly, for her, and leaving him rubbing at the sore spot.

"Fjord Tuff, choice of dick for lesbians everywhere," Nott said with a cackle.

Yasha looked up from cleaning the Magician's Judge and looked Fjord up and down, considering. “....yeah. I mean. You are rather pretty, for a man.”

Fjord blushed harder, his face feeling like it was on fire. “Anyone else want to weigh in on this, since that's apparently the topic of conversation now?”

Nott patted his thigh. “You're no Sunbreaker Ulumon, but you're pretty okay. When you're not being a jerk, anyway.”

Fjord supposed he had that one coming.

“There's a certain aesthetically pleasing look about you, Mister Fjord,” Caduceus said thoughtfully. “If I ever found myself struck with the desire, I'll ask you first.”

“I will totally have sex with you, Fjord,” Jester chirped, beaming at him.

“If you ever call me Oskar in bed, I will kick you out, I just want that on record,” Fjord grumbled, even as Jester leaned in and kissed his cheek. “....Well, Caleb? You wanna weigh in?”

Caleb looked Fjord up and down slowly, and somehow Fjord felt more flushed with heat and desire when Caleb looked at him than any of the others. “Fjord. Yours is an ass I will happily plow through the mattress.”

Fjord choked on air as he processed that, staring at Caleb as the human looked back at him with a grin. “I. Uh. Right.”

“If you want it the other way around, we'll have to invest in a nail file.”

Caduceus frowned at them all, ears twitching. "Wait, is Fjord not supposed to be the bottom?"

“Ducey, who the _hell_ is teaching you about that stuff?”

Caduceus gave him a flat look. “Mr. Fjord, I'm uninterested, not completely ignorant.” He yawned. “Oof, sorry… besides, there're many ways to grieve, and my family catered to many of them.”

Beau stared at him. “So, like, you helped people who wanted to fuck away their grief?”

“One of my siblings did, yeah. There's nothing wrong with it, it just, ah, isn't my cup of tea, so to speak.”

“Are we letting Fjord Mark us or not? Do you even need to Mark all of us-”

“_Yes_,” Fjord growled, cutting Jester off. “Because they _touched you_ and you're all _mine_.” At her stunned look, Fjord flinched. “Sorry.”

“Fjord,” Caleb murmured, closer than Fjord had originally thought he was. “Let me see if I am understanding things - according to your instincts, we are already all yours, but just do not bear your Mark?”

Fjord nodded, miserable and ashamed. “Weird orc shit, I said as much.”

“It's not weird. You haven't let it control you. You are bringing it up when you think it would make the group safer.” Caleb reached out an unsteady hand to rest it on Fjord's knee. “You are more than your baser instincts. But also, those baser instincts are going to keep us safe, _ja_? You are giving us a choice, even if you cannot give yourself one. You care about us. Am I on the money?”

Fjord nodded, unable to bring himself to meet anyone's eyes. “Y'all are my family. I love you.”

“Aww!” Jester launched herself into Fjord's arms, knocking him back into Beau, who wrapped her arms around them both. “We love you, too, Feeyord!”

Fjord couldn't stop the happy thrum in his chest even if he wanted to as he buried his face in Jester's hair.

“Okay, c'mon - let's get this Marking stuff started so we can all _sleep_,” Nott grumbled.

Jester wriggled in Fjord's arms. “Where are you going bite me, Fjord?” She drew back with a delighted gasp. “On my neck like some kind of _vampire_?!”

Fjord flushed. “Sorta? It's... um. It's gotta be visible, or there's no point.”

Jester shimmied, and Fjord flushed as she tugged at her clothes to bare her throat and shoulder to him. “Oh, Captain Tusktooth, I'm ready to bear your Mark,” she sighed dramatically. 

“You can't heal it right away,” Fjord warned. “It has to scar…”

“I am totally out of spells anyway, and Caduceus isn't in any shape to be healing anyone. We can leave it until we wake up and by then it will have started to scar already and everything will be fine. Now hurry up and bite me already!”

Fjord pressed a kiss to the cool skin of Jester's throat before he moved down to where the curve of her neck met her shoulder and sank his teeth in, the blood pounding in his ears almost drowning out the soft gasp Jester made as she clutched at his hands.

He pulled away, giving Jester a gentle squeeze. “You okay, Jes?”

“Uh huh… it hurt, but, like, not really? I feel kinda floaty.”

“I mean. If it didn't feel good, it wouldn't really be done as a mating thing, would it?”

Would it?

Jester kissed his cheek as she pulled away. “Let me get this covered, and then you can do Caduceus so he can get back to sleep.”

Caduceus was already out of his shirt, wrapping his arms around Fjord with a soft, tired noise. “Mm. This is nice.”

Fjord kissed Caduceus's shoulder before biting him, and he felt Caduceus's fingers dig into his back. “I'm sorry…”

“No, no - it's okay. Just. Different.”

“Caduceus, did Fjord give you a boner by biting you?” Jester asked, grinning wickedly as she instantly moved to cover the bite.

“No. It just… like there's a tingle in my brain. Feels nice. Being near him feels nice.”

Beau frowned. “Wait. Is this bite, like, changing who we are?”

“No! I wouldn't - I would _never_ do that to any of you! It just feels nice because this is willing! I think!”

“You _think_? You don't know?”

“I've never done it before!” Fjord snapped. “I never wanted to!”

Beau reached out and pressed her hand to Fjord's chest. “Breathe. It's okay. I'm just curious, okay? I was just was curious. Breathe, Fjord. C'mon. You bite me, and I'll bite you back, nice and fair.”

Fjord dragged in an unsteady breath. “I don't think that's how it works, but okay.”

Beau shrugged out of her jacket. “C'mon, Fjord. Let's do this.”

Fjord bit her, his head spinning as Beau gripped his thigh. “You okay?” Beau shifted in his arms and grabbed his hair - not hard enough to hurt, but enough that she moved his head to the side and bit him back. “_Fuck!_”

Beau licked her lips, inspecting the teeth marks she left in his shoulder. “Holy shit, that's a rush. Tingly… Jes, make out with me?”

Jester laughed, bright and clear. “What, are we all just gonna make out while Fjord finishes biting Yasha, Nott, and Caleb?”

“Yes.”

Yasha let out a soft huff and settled down in front of Fjord. “Your pupils are so large, Fjord. Are you okay?”

Nott snorted rudely. “Of course he is - if you all are getting tingles and sexy feelings, he's probably feeling it worse. Better?”

Fjord whined as Nott pet his thigh. “I…”

Nott patted his thigh again, even as she started to open her top to bare her shoulder to him. “Come on, me, then Yasha, then Caleb.”

Nott yelped when Fjord scooped her up and bit her, and gave a full body shiver as he growled, nuzzling her throat once he released her shoulder.

“Oh wow, that is a bit of a rush, huh? Definitely will need to talk to Yeza about that…” Nott half mumbled, staggering over to where Caduceus was laying down and watching everyone with sleepy, half-lidded eyes.

Yasha rested a hand on Fjord's shoulder. “Maybe you should take a break? You look not well.”

“He _looks_ like he's about to bust a nut,” Beau said helpfully, her hand under Jester's skirt.

Yasha tilted her head. “Perhaps… you are not meant to do so many all at once?”

Fjord shook his head, breathing hard even though he was trying to fight back the reactions to the scents of his mates (holy hells, he had _mates_ now). “I'm all right. It's just you and Caleb left now. I can do it.”

Yasha stared him down for a long moment before she nodded once and shifted, sitting with her back to him as she moved her hair aside. Fjord kissed her shoulder before he bit her, unable to stop the whimper from escaping as he held her. “Fjord-”

“_I'll be okay._” He just had to hold onto her for a long moment, lacing their fingers together as he buried his face in her hair.

Yasha pulled away, pressing a soft kiss to Fjord's forehead before she went to curl up with Caduceus and Nott, everyone seemingly ignoring the giggles and the wet sounds of kissing coming from Beau and Jester. 

Caleb was the last one left, and he leaned in and took Fjord's hand, aligning their scars from their blood pact together in a way that sent sparks skittering up Fjord's spine, and Fjord, in the back of his mind, wondered if the blood pact had been Caleb's Mark on Fjord.

“I can barely see your eyes from your pupils, Fjord. You don't have to-”

Fjord dragged Caleb into his lap with a growl, sinking his teeth into the curve of the wizard's throat as he rocked their hips together. _Mine_, his blood sang, practically purring as he swore he could feel the contentment of his mates thrumming through their bond. _Mine mine mine mine mine-_

Caleb moaned as Fjord released his throat, catching Fjord's face between his hands and kissing him hungrily as he moved in Fjord’s lap. “Fjord...”

The kiss was sloppy and desperate, nothing like how Fjord had always imagined kissing Caleb would be like, and all the more perfect for it.

Caleb broke the kiss, panting even as Fjord drew closer, rubbing his nose against Caleb's. “Ah… _Fjord_…”

Fjord kept his eyes shut as he pressed his forehead to Caleb's. “I'm sorry…”

“You have nothing to apologize for, _Bärchen_,” he chided. “I only ask that you let me take care of you.”

Fjord couldn't stop the whine that escaped his throat, unable to articulate anything as Caleb reached down to open Fjord's pants and slip his hand inside his small clothes, his hand hot as he grasped Fjord's length. Fjord nearly bit through his lower lip to keep from coming undone right then and there.

“You should have paced yourself better, _Bärchen_...” Caleb shifted, leaning back just enough to open his pants and pull out his own cock and taking both Fjord and his own cock in hand and jerking them off together. “It's all right, Fjord,” Caleb panted, keeping their foreheads pressed together, his fingers digging into the back of Fjord's neck. “It's all right. I have you. Come for me.”

And Fjord came apart, sinking his teeth into the other side of Caleb’s throat as a cascade of pleasure flooded him, leaving him shaking and shuddering as he clutched at Caleb's hips, blood pounding in his ears.

He wasn't sure how long he drifted, body trembling with pleasure that didn't entirely feel like his own, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

“Beauregard, may I use that cloth when you're finished?”

“Mmhm. Sure.”

Fjord forced his eyes open to watch as Beau cleaned her hands on a damp rag, and Fjord wasn't sure where Jester was, but something told him she was fine and humming as she cleaned herself up. “Mmnnngh?”

Beau tossed the rag to Caleb, who caught it and began to wipe Fjord's spend from his cock and belly. “Very eloquent, dude. You look wrecked.”

_Fuck you too, Beau_, he tried to say, but what came out was a low, unintelligible moan, and he felt more than heard the sparkle of Beau's laughter.

“Uh huh. Go to sleep, dude.”

Caleb finished cleaning Fjord and himself up and pitched the rag at the edge of the hut before setting both of their clothes to rights and snuggling down next to Fjord with a yawn. “Let us hope your plan works, _Bärchen,_” he murmured.

Fjord was asleep before he could answer.

\---

Fjord woke up feeling warm and content, though there was a thrum of anxiety that felt… off. Like tugging on a loose thread, Fjord pulled, following the feeling to it’s source, and something in him told him it was Caleb.

(Warming spices, the smell of old books and ink, a cat's purr…)

Fjord cracked an eye open sleepily, looking around for the wizard - he hadn’t gone far, was still asleep curled up near Fjord’s side in fact, and Fjord did the only thing that made sense: he rolled over and dragged Caleb closer to him, gently biting Caleb's throat - just enough for the wizard to feel the press of his teeth before he sucked a faint red mark onto his neck. “You're fine, Cay.”

“Ah-! Fjord!” Caleb reached behind himself to grip at Fjord's thigh in alarm.

Fjord rubbed his cheek on Caleb's shoulder. “Mm. Mine.”

“Do you actually want me to be? Or is this a hold over from the bite?”

Fjord almost wasn't sure he heard Caleb correctly. “But you _are_ mine. That's what the bite _means_. I said as much.”

“Fjord. You bit _everyone_. That doesn't mean anything-”

“Yes it does."

Caleb rolled over in Fjord's arms. "Fjord-"

"I don't love anyone _less_ than the others, Caleb. Differently, maybe, but not _less_."

"It's okay if Caleb is your favorite, Fjord," Jester mumbled sleepily from where she was tangled up with Beau. "He kind of always has been, anyway."

Caleb blinked at Fjord, stunned. "Fjord?"

"Ah… I mean…"

Beau grumbles as she lifted her head from the tangle of Jester's hair. "Y'see, Caleb, there's this thing called polyamory and-"

"_Du würdest deiner Großmutter beibringen, wie man Eier saugt,_" Caleb snapped. "I _know_ what polyamory is, Beauregard."

"Then you get that that's what this is, right? That even if you are Fjord's prime partner, it doesn't make him love the rest of us less?"

Caleb sighed. "That is not my- do not worry about it."

"I think that Caleb's concern is more about Fjord's feelings for him prior to the bite," Caduceus said sleepily from where his face was buried in Yasha's hair. "So it's less the polyamory and more was he even wanted in the first place."

"_Thank you,_ Caduceus, go back to sleep." Caleb's face was red and warm and he moved to roll over before Fjord caught him. "Fjord-"

"You mean you didn't know?"

"Know _what_, Fjord?"

"That I've been in love with you for ages now."

Caleb blinked at him. "Fjord…"

"So. There you have it."

Caleb took a deep, slow breath, and Fjord let his arms go slack, ready for Caleb to pull away.

"If that's the case…" Caleb snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around Fjord's middle with a sigh. "Would you like to know a secret, Fjord?" Caleb murmured into his chest.

"Sure."

"I've been in love with you for ages, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Homebrew of Orc Stuff continues!! I can provide a translation to in-game mechanics if anyone wants them.
> 
> Zemnian Translation:
> 
> _Bärchen_ \- teddy bear
> 
> _Du würdest deiner Großmutter beibringen, wie man Eier saugt._ -You would teach your grandmother to suck eggs.


	2. The Homebrew Orc Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folks asked, so here it is - my Homebrew Orc nonsense that I use a varient of in my fics, using game mechanics language.
> 
> Feel free to show it to your DM to have it placed in game!

Bonding Bite Racial Feat: When someone of Orcish descent Marks a humanoid with the intent to Claim them as a Mate, each target gains the following: a +2 bonus to AC while they are within 30 feet of the one who Marked them (with multiple Mates, the AC bonuses do not stack - characters will only get +2); Advantage on saving throws against being Charmed, and can immediately remake the save if ordered to harm a Mate after a failed save; Advantage to Insight checks (and a +3 to Passive Insight) against one's Mate(s) as a result of the empathetic connection through the Bond; must make a DC 15 Wisdom Save when a Mate is brought to 0hp in battle/make a DC 20 Wisdom Save if a Mate is killed, or rolls 1d4 and suffers from one of the following effects for 1 minute (the save can be made again at the start of your turn every round):

1 - Character is Stunned  
2 - Character can only make Physical Attacks and can only target the creature that brought down their Mate  
3 - Character is Frightened of what felled their Mate and must use their action and movement each round to flee from the source of the fear.  
4 - Character is Unconscious

The effects of the Bond last until either severed by both parties (Ritual time of 1 hour), or Death, with the Bond being permanently lost if either Mate is dead for more than 10 days. If revived after 10 days, the Bonding Bite must be made again. If the Mate who made the Mark(s) dies, all targets who they have Marked will lose all bonuses gained through the Bond.

Bonding Bite can be used on as many targets as desired, with no DC on a willing target, and a DC of 25 on an unwilling one.

A Note On The Empathetic Connection: this can be felt even across Planes - the only thing to sever this connection is Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know if you use it in your game/fic, or if you think there is any thing that needs clarifying!


End file.
